bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Biscuit Oliva
Biscuit Oliva (ビスケット・オリバ, Bisuketto Oriba), sometimes romanized as Biscuit Oriba, is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. In the English dub of the second season, his name was changed to Oliver. Oliva is also known as "Mr. Unchained" (ミスター・アンチェイン, Misutā Anchein). Personality He is the strongest man in the USA and only man in the Arizona prison, who has complete freedom. Apparently at some point the government decided that it was cheaper to pay for his massive meals, his library and all the other expensive things he demanded in exchange for him living in the prison, where many prisoners are thanks to Oliva. He is an arrogant, attention-loving, brilliant and muscular man. His intelligence is above average. Despite the extreme focus on working his muscle mass, Biscuit Oliva has also increased his cognitive skills by reading and studying. He knows in full detail why nobles stuck their pinkey out when drinking tea. When it comes to combat skills, Oliva should be more knowledgeable than the average man, but he still falls short compared to the eastern martial arts grandmasters such as Kaioh Kaku or Doppo Orochi. Oliva, like Yujiro Hanma, is extremely arrogant and contemptuous of most of his opponents. While quite knowledgeable in the area of martial arts, he is by no means a genius at it, making him vulnerable to complex techniques and cheat tactics. Appearance He is an enormous Cuban born Afro-American man. He has brown skin, short black hair and a thin black moustache. At first, it's easy to mistake him for a man suffering from obesity, but on closer look it is noticeable that his body is just composed of muscles. In his debut, he wore a red shirt and he didn't have his moustache yet, and in the third season, he wears a purple one. He almost always has a smile on his face. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past Biscuit Oliva was born in Cuba and later on migrated to America. In his later years he was dispatched by the USA to fight Yujiro Hanma (Baki's father, also notoriously known as the Ogre). After fighting his way through groups of drug cartel mercenaries he encounters Yujiro at the leader's mansion and proceed's to kill the cartels leader, before trying to engage Yujiro in combat. However Yujiro surprises him with a front kick that knocks him several feet back and allow's Yujiro to make a get away. As Yujiro leaves, he tells him that he is not yet ready to eat, prompting Oliva to smile as he realise that Yujiro is going to become more powerful. Abilities Oliva is a gigantic man with such musculature as to look overweight when wearing a suit. His muscles are dense enough to repel close range shotgun blasts and a thrust from a katana and he boasts that the only training he needs is to keep his muscles in check all day. He's training by pulling a helicopter down to the ground with his hand. He was capable of easily breaking the spine of a Kaioh Yoh who bragged that his body was as strong as diamonds. His punches are so strong that they often cave in the chest of his opponents, killing them instantly. He once punched Jun Guevaru so hard that all the GPS of the world started to shake and malfunction. In the fight with Baki Hanma, he rushed through four prison rooms and punched Baki through a steel door. He could slam Baki to the ground making a dent of 30cm deep. During the fight between Baki and Pickle, it was speculated that due to Oliva's size, strength, and fighting style, he would go for a frontal attack against Pickle. It was also stated that this would be a fellowship of two warriors with the same beliefs. Techniques *Hand Pocket *Headbutt *Ball Gallery BiscuitOliva.png|Biscuit Oliva in the second season. Baki new ova24.jpg|Biscuit Oliva in the OAD. Oliva 2018 render.png|Biscuit Oliva 3rd season render. Oliva 2018 e e.png|Biscuit Oliva in the third season. Olivaa e e.png Trivia *His appearance and name are based on former Mr. Universe and three-time Mr. Olympia Sergio Oliva. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users